legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Persephone/Introduction
Introduction ;Lexington operator:Lexington now entering low orbit, altitude 400 kilometers, initiating OMS (firm) to stabilize orbit, ATIs are calibrated for 320 kilometers. ;Jericho operator:Roger that, Jericho is 5000 meters behind Lexington, looks like a text-book approach so far. ;Steven Dayna:What have you got, Tran? ;Jennifer Tran:Surface scanners have picked up a hard echo from a point 400 kilometers north of the riff valley in sector 4. ;Dayna:Is it Pandora? ;Tran:Jericho think so; they've started the countdown for the planetary lander. The crew's on board. The lander's been prepped for launch. ;Dayna:What the heck is that? ;Tran:Sensors are picking up a contact, coming from the other side of Persephone... it's accelerating at 100 gravities. We've another contact! ;Dayna:We're in battle drones. Sound general quarters. ;Tran:Make that four contacts... probable identification, United Nations autonomous strike craft, Gali-class. The drones will be in range of the Lexington in 110 seconds. ;Dayna:Communications, give me the Jericho CO on audio. Tran, what do we have in the air? ;Tran:We've nine drones outfront on the standard screen. All are now changing course to intercept. We now have multiple contacts. 10, 11, I'll make them 12 incoming drones. ;Dayna:We need room. Take us out of orbit; give me 1g acceleration on a vector 1-3-0 degrees max 3-0. Power up the railguns and pulse cannons. If any of the drones make through our screen, begin ACM when they get in 10000 meters. ;Paul Mandon (?):Yes sir, course 1-3-0, acceleration 1g ;Kimberly Falcon:Captain McKain standing by, sir. ;McKain:Steven, what's going on? ;Dayna:Captain, we're under attack by UN battle drones. Abort the lander countdown and secure the ship. Close up at 1000 meters from the Lexington. We'll cover you with the Close-In Combat System. ;Tran:All 9 fleet defense drones accelerating for intercept. ;Mandon:Sir, telemetry is coming in from all drones, ;Tran:There's mama. Looks like a Geneva-class heavy cruiser. ;Dayna:First one on the scene. Like heck; they've been waiting for us. ;Tran:The attacking drones have been engaged and destroyed by fleet defense units. There are 5 surviving UN drones. All are now decelerating and will be in range within 15... ;Falcon:Captain McKain is requesting instructions, sir ;Tran:...14... ;Dayna:Tell her to stand by ;Voice:All hands, hear this: This is the bridge, prepare for combat ;Tran:-...10, 9... ;Dayna:There's nothing we can do. ;Tran:...6, 5... ;Dayna:Nothing ;Tran:...4, 3... ;Voice:Here they come ;Tran:...2, 1 ;Voice:Incoming drones on our six. ;Voice:We've been hit, heavy damage in engineering ;Voice:Jericho has been hit! Drone, three o'clock! ... impact! ;Lexington:Breach on Deck 2. The back-up (line) systems are coming on-line ... is going to melt-down ... system ;Female voice:CICS is down, I repeat, we've lost our Close-In Combat System. ;Voice:All ... systems are down. ;Female voice:We're not going to make it! ;Dayna:UN vessel, this is Captain Dayna of the USS Lexington. I... I'm prepared to offer complete and unconditional surrender. I wish to evacuate my crew and that of the science vessel Jericho using intership shuttles. We're to be taken to your vessel and be treated as prisoners of war under the Geneva Convention. Please, call-off the attack. ;Garrick:This is commander Garrick of the UNS Dharma. Your surrender is accepted. Deactivate your weapons systems and power out. You have 20 minutes to abandon ship. Garrick out. ;Dayna:Understood. Lexington out. Clear the bridge and prepare to abandon ship. Tran, stay here with me. ;Tran:Sir, what the heck are you doing? We surrendered? Are you out of your mind? We can't surrender. That's not even an option during a normal TACOP. I shall relieve you of command. And we can still take out the Jericho ourselves with the ship-to-ship missile and then put the Lexington on self-destruct. We can't let those UN bastards get their hands on anything or anybody that could give away this mission. ;Dayna:They won't, Tran. ;Tran:Oh, the heck they won't! You're about handing it to them! And you won't even evacuate your crew, I can't believe this, why don't we even bother fighting them back? ;Dayna:If you're finished, Commander, I don't have any intention on giving the Lexington or the Jericho over to Garrick. ;Tran:Sir? ;Dayna:There's very little time. You're to take Randall down to the weapon's bay and pull out a 500 kiloton nuclear warhead off to the ship-to-ship missile. Use the TACON console to arm the thing. Set the whead to detonate based on proximity, and cancel off the mass of the Lexington, and the intership shuttle. Store the damn thing in the compartment of the shuttle; when that's done, go and complete your final log entry, and return to the shuttle bay... Do you understand me now, Tran?... I'm going to sound the call to abandon ship. The crews of the Lexington and the Jericho will use intership shuttles to be transferred over to the Dharma... ;Tran:The bomb will go off in the shuttle's being pulled into the Dharma's docking bay... ;Dayna:And vaporize Garrick and his goddamn ship. ;Tran:Everybody in both crews will be dead ;Dayna:All but one. When the Dharma runs a scan on the shuttles almost everybody must be accounted for, I thik that we can get away with one missing body. I intend to leave on person on board the Lexington, unconscious. It will be up to him to complete the mission. We're all dead anyway. At least we're gonna go together, Tran. ;Tran:I understand, Captain. ;Dayna:Very well; I'll meet you in the shuttle bay in 15 minutes. ;Tran:Aye aye, sir. Surrender ;Dayna:Tran has taken care of loading the thermo-nuclear warhead on the shuttle, I've given the order to abandon ship. The crewman I've selected is unconscious on the Deck 2. God willing, he'll be able to patch this ship together, transfer the planetary lander from the Jericho, and finish this mission ;Female voice:Abandon ship, abandon ship, all hands report to the shuttle bay for evacuation ;Dayna:Computer, in captain's log entry. Open AV Datastore "Melissa-4"; record personal message, audio only, encryption Delta, to be decoded only on access by Melissa Dayna: The war took your mother soon after you were born. Now the war has taken me. I'm truly sorry that you must grow up on holograms as your only real memories of us. You're so beautiful, Melissa, just like your mother. Please, try not to be bitter. One of the reasons that we're gone is so that you'll have a chance to live in the only way we think it's right. Keep us with you, always. I love you. Computer, end message. ;Female voice:Abandon ship, abandon ship, all hands report to the shuttle bay for evacuation ;Dayna:Lexington shuttle to Dharma. We're now leaving the Lexington. ;Garrick:Dharma to Lexington shuttle: we detect one human life sign on board the Lexington. Explain, or be destroyed. ;Dayna:Lexington shuttle here: your deadline gave us no time to search the ship for casualties. Subject may be unconscious ;Garrick:Unfortunate; do not attempt to turn back. Your approach to the Dharma is clear. Garrick out. Category:Mission Critical Category:Transcripts